Han Solo VS Green Arrow
Description Two Deadly marksman who are known for their accuracy and Woman attracting skills battle who prevails? Interlude Wiz: Star Wars and Dc both franchises house deadly powerhouses like Superman and Darth Vader but also contain two ordinary men who never miss a shot Boomstick: And Are experts at attracting woman and money Like Han Solo the Loud mouthed Captain of the Millennium Falcon Wiz: And Green Arrow the Emerald Archer Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick ''' Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons,Armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Han Solo Wiz: Han Solo was born in 29bby on the Planet Corillea ten years before the take over of the Galactic Empire '''Boomstick: Han's parents died when he was a kid so he turned a life of stealing and crime in order to survive and eventually stole a Starship where he found out he was a natural space pilot and travelled around making money Wiz: Han then saved a Wookie named Chewbacca from Imperial Slavemasters and Escaped and Chewbacca would eventually become Han's First mate and Han eventually acquired the legendary Millennium Falcon from his friend Lando Calrissean Boomstick: With The big Hairy Oaf at his side and the fastest ship in the galaxy Han Solo became one of the most infamous Smugglers in the Galaxy his status rivalling that of Skilled Bounty Hunter Boba Fett Wiz: Han went to work for Jabba the Hutt and offered to give Luke Skywalker and Obi Wan Kenobi a lift to the Alderaan System that turned into a rescue mission and Han joining the Rebel Alliance Boomstick: Despite having trouble with that talking Slug Jabba Han remained loyal to the Rebels till after the Empire was defeated and Leia and Han had a kid named Ben Solo who turned out to be a Rebel Wiz: Ben fell to the dark side taking up the name Kylo ren and this drove Han and Leia apart and eventually Han and Chewie teamed up with a former Stormtrooper called Finn and a Scavenger named Ray to take down the enemy base where Han came face to face with his son Boomstick: Ben then said hello the only way he knew how by stabbing his father killing the Smuggler once and for all Wiz: Han in his prime was a deadly marksman whose weapon of choice is his DL-44 blaster pistol that is designed for short ranged blaster duels and carries a telescope allowing Han to zoom in on targets before attacking them Boomstick: Han also has fought in the Galactic Civil War and taken down dozens of Stormtroopers fellow, bounty hunters other foes with his blaster and has dodged blaster blots at point blank range Wiz: However The blaster is Han's only weapon and without it he's helpless and his blaster carries limited ammo and can overheat making it useless in extremely long fights also Han has no armour and his recklessness can often get him into trouble Boomstick: But Han still is one deadly marksman you don't want to double cross ''' Han: Sorry about the mess ! Green arrow Wiz: Oliver Queen was born to a rich family who ran the famous Queen industries in Star city and in his youth was inspired by the tale of Robin Hood '''Boomstick: Oliver's father introduced him to Archery where young Oliver became a pro at the bow but one day while out on safari Oliver's parents were attacked by Lions and killed Not before getting off some head shots first Wiz: Oliver was now the heir and head of the company but instead of using his talents he took the easy way out and turned to a life of drinking and partying all day Boomstick: While enjoying himself on his Private Yacht Oliver partied a bit too much and fell off his Yacht and was washed on shore of a island where he assembled his own bow and began to gain great accuracy with it Wiz: Eventually Oliver found out the island was home to a drug operation and Oliver single handedly took them down with his new trick arrows and managed to radio in a rescue boat and returned to Star city a changed man Boomstick: Wanting to use his talents to inspire justice Oliver created a proper bow and decided to fight crime as the Emerald archer Green arrow ''' Wiz: Oliver is a master with a bow and carries tonnes of trick arrows which we will list here due to the vast number of them: * Tear Gas arrows- Carries Tear Gas * Flash Grenade arrows- Shoots a flash of light temporarily blinding foes * Explosive arrows- Range from tiny explosions to massive blasts * Tornado arrows- Creates a tornado upon impact * Grappling hook arrows- Allows Green arrow to climb buildings * Kryptonite arrows- Designed to take down Superman * Acid arrows- Shoots corrosive acid at enemies * Diamond arrows- Can crack nearly anything upon impact * Boxing glow arrow- Shoots a boxing glove that delivers a deadly punch to the face * Tv arrows- Shoots Tv's * Jellyfish arrows- Shoots Jellyfish * Boomerang arrows- Arrows that come back to Green arrow * Buzzsaw arrows- Deadly arrows * Chimney sweep arrows - Sweep Chimneys '''Boomstick: What the heck how does he have room for all those arrows Wiz: He Doesn't he can only carry a limited amount of arrows in his quiver also Oliver is a master fighter and has been trained in Acrobatics, Assassination and Martieux Arts Boomstick: Oliver is part of the Justice league and can fire up to 29 arrows per minute and shoot a drop of water that dripped from a tap and hadn't even hit the ground Wiz: Oliver also Has had 19 girlfriends but he eventually fell in love with his fellow team player Black Canary and proposed to her and married her Boomstick: Green arrow can shoot a tiny grape right on top of man's head and can shoot multiple arrows at once and wrestled a Alligator ' Wiz: But Green Arrow can only fit so many arrows in his Quiver and if he runs out of them he can be vulnerable to ranged attacks and also has limited protection against bullets and arrows meaning he can be taken down with enough force '''Boomstick: But in despite of all this Green arrow is one deadly archer you don't want to annoy ' Green Arrow: At my core, I wasn't a hero. I was a hunter Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are Set let's end this debate once and for all ! '''Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle ! Death Battle In Star City Green arrow was on top of a building looking across the city when he hears a large explosion coming from the Bank and a weird Spaceship appearing nearby Green arrow: Hmm what's going on at the bank better investigate Green arrow shoots a grappling hook arrow and swings over to the bank and Han Solo and Chewbacca enter the bank and open a vault filled with money Han: Right Chewie this is the alien money Jabba's wanted let's get it Chewie: Raagrh Green arrow enters the building and draws his bow Green arrow: Stop right their Han: Um no this is our Money Mate and we're going to take it any objections Green Arrow: Yeah a lot Han: Well Chewie let's make this quick Han and Chewie pull out their blasters ready to fight Fight!! Chewie charges at Green arrow who shoots an arrow at him but Chewie dodges and Han shoots Chewie attempts to punch Green Arrow who dodges and beats up Chewie and knocks him aside and Han shots Green Arrow hiting him in the side Green Arrow: AAhh i'll deal you with you in a minute have some doughnuts you Ape ! Green Arrow shoots the Doughnut Arrow at Chewie who dodges and begins eating the doughnuts aand drops his gun Han: Chewie stop eating and help me take out this guy Green arrow: Sorry mate it's just you and me Han: You don't know who your fighting with Han shoots two blaster blots GA dodges them and and shoots three arrows at Han who blasts them all quickly with his blaster GA then shoots the exploding arrow at Han who dodges it and begins rapidly shooting blaster blots at GA while moving around the room GA is hit in the arm with one of the blaster blots but shrugs it off and shoots the Tear Gas arrow at Han who begins crying Green Arrow: Aww are you upset here's a present to cheer you up Green arrow shoots the Boxing Glove arrow but Han dodges it the arrow deflects off the wall and punches Han in the neck and Green Arrow shoots the Flash Bang Arrow blinding Han Solo temporarily a arrow flies towards Han but Han shoots it destroying it Green arrow runs towards Han and whacks him with his bow several times but Han kicks him in the knee and shoots GA in the gut but GA grabs two arrows and stabs Han in the ribs with two arrows and punches him Han: Aaah ..I'm not finished yet Han shoots again twice but GA dodges and leaps onto the wall and jumps off of it and is about kick Han but he dodges and Shoots Green Arrow in the back Green Arrow: Uhh That's it Green Arrow shoots a Diamond Arrow that hits Han in the gut and Green Arrow then shoots a jelly fish arrow at Han's face blinding him and causing him to roar in pain Han: Ahh No Green Arrow: Bye Bye pal Green arrow shoots a Boxing glove arrow at Han's face knocking him out of the building GA then walks to the edge of the building and shoots a Explosion arrow that hits Han directly as he falls through the air and a massive explosion sounds through the air killing Han Chewie finishes eating the last doughnut and Shoots GA knocking him out the building but he shoots a Grappling arrow and saves himself and jumps onto a building Green Arrow: You Put up a good Fight pal K.O!! Results Boomstick: Wow poor Han ! Wiz: While Han Had more experience and had the more advanced weapon Green Arrow trumped him in everything else Boomstick: Green arrow's massive Arsenal made it hard for Han to keep up with him and GA's Physical Combat mastery also allowed him to beat Han Wiz: Han also had little protection against GA's deadly arrows and was eventually Outclassed and Overpowered Boomstick: Although Han shot first He also also Died first Wiz: What that's a bad joke 'Boomstick: No it's awesome ' Wiz: Whatever..The Winner is Green Arrow Advantages and Disadvantages Green Arrow: Winner + Pretty Much Everything - Didn't have as much experience Han Solo: Loser + Had more experience - Pretty Much Everything How many stars would you rate this battle (Han Solo VS Green Arrow)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Bigthecat Category:Comic Book vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:Star Wars vs DC Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Bow vs Gun themed Death Battles